the scavengers
by Royal Court Jester
Summary: the world experienced a devastating nuclear war. after 200 years of it three young scavengers found something very valuable but it cannot be exchanged for nothing, but much people wants it.rated T but may go up to M. ON HOLD! SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello again this Royal Court Jester or Jester or RCJ whatever you wanna call me**

**I know that not much people like to read adventure fics but I do, and no this fic is not in the Digiworld, is in a post-apocalyptic era, anyway here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, fallout games and Mad max movies**

**The scavengers**

**chapter 1: scavenging **

After 2033, the world experienced a devastating nuclear war. Fallout and radiation has caused widespread mutations to human and animal populations alike. Now 200 years after the war every day is a struggle for survival, raiders, smugglers, strange creatures and monsters. Resources, clean water and food where hard to find Some places like towns and villages try to remain civilized with all this chaos some people were scavengers, looting every they found and trade it for food or any other thing they like and so this is the life of everybody in the planet.

Our story begin with three young man around 19 years old, they were scavengers, they trade goods for other goods, Takuya a tanned, brown haired man was the leader of the small group, Kouichi and his twin brother Kouji were his best and only friends in this wastelands, the life has taught them many things, they had passed by many "adventures" always putting their life on the line.

Takuya was always wearing brown leather coat, a red t-shirt, a black cargo trousers, a pair of army desert boots, several leather cartridge carrying belts around the waist, a black glove in his left hand covering all the arm and a black fedora with goggles around it (fedora is a hat), he always carry an AK-47 and a .44 magnum.

Kouji wears a long leather coat with the arms removed, worn over a white t-shirt and a blue bandanna. The lower part of his clothing consists of a pair of stitched and reinforced pants with chains around the ankles and a pair of army boots, he was a gun-nut, always giving names to any weapon he found, like his favorite "Janice" a minigun, a big metal case attached to the minigun with 5000 bullets 7.62mm caliber, due to lack of electric power source to active it his brother make a hand-cranked mechanism to it.

Kouichi is the smartest of the group, he was complicated, suffering from Mysophobia (fear of germs) and a slight case of Gymnophobia (fear of nudity), that's why he always wears a full face gas-mask, he modified it to be capable of wear it for weeks before he need to change the filter and a firemen helmet, his clothes were similar to Kouji's clothes, except for the upper part, a large black vest with a green long sleeved undershirt, a pair of black leather gloves and a belt around his shoulder with several leather bags carrying gadgets, he was no great fighter but he have great knowledge about mechanics, medicine and explosives, he uses a lot of explosives and a scoped rifle.

They were traveling in unexplored terrains for them, Kouichi was using his metal detector trying to find anything of value, Takuya close behind him, he was alertness for any possible attack of riders, Kouji was behind their two headed pack mule "Koji" of course Takuya put that name to it to make fun of his friend who also carries a lot of heavy things like his minigun, it was around 10:00 am it was a "cold" day of 35° Celsius, it was winter and the other seasons like summer were at 50° to 60° Celsius.

"Takuya we haven't found nothing in three days, I told you before, nobody else comes here because there is nothing to loot or even interesting to see" Kouji complained

"I know but, much of the facilities in the outskirts had underground floors and not everybody had a metal detector like us, don't be such a pessimist" Takuya retort

Kouji grunted, "are you hungry Koji?" Takuya asked

"yeah a little" Kouji replied

"I asked to the mule" Takuya said

"screw you man!" Kouji yelled at him

the time passes and it was already the 1:00 pm, the guys were still walking along some hills not even a single destroyed building to rest a little, Kouji was getting angry he never liked to walk too much only watching the butt of a mutated mule.

"hey Darth Vader, haven't found something yet" Kouji asked his brother

Kouichi quickly turns to his brother "First of all Kouji *breath* I have a name and I don't like to be compared to a *breath* fictional character from two hundred years ago *breath* and yes, I found some weak signals near this place, all points to a cave" Kouichi replied

The twins continue arguing while Takuya was staring at a hill, he saw some movement, apparently were some mutants.

"guys?" Takuya said but their not answered

"guys?!" Takuya yelled a little

"WHAT!?" the twins yelled and a terrific grunt was heard over the hill that Takuya saw

"that..." Takuya said

they take cover behind some rocks and start shooting to the mutants, large humanoids creatures with great strength and almost no brain but enough to fire and aim a weapon, they were almost 20 against 3, Takuya decided to pull back.

"pull back guys it's too dangerous" Takuya

"pull back?! But why? this too fun! And besides to where we're gonna pull back?" Kouji said while attacking the mutants

"Kouichi! How far is that cave you mentioned?" Takuya ask

"*breath* it's not too far just at 20 meters behind *breath* the opposite hill of the mutants!" Kouichi replied

"okay let's go!" Takuya

"yeeeaaaahhhh, take that bitches!" Kouji yelled

the three guys run as fast as they could pulling Koji to the cave, they entered and Kouichi trow a flash light to the end, surprisingly after running for a lot of tunnels they got a metal blast door with a console in one side, Kouichi pulled out on of his many strange gadgets and attempt to hack the console and open the door.

"hurry brother! I can hear those things coming!" Kouji yelled

"patience my brother, I'll open this door in no time" Kouichi said and the door opened

"hurry get in!" Takuya said

as everybody get in the door closed behind them.

"are they gonna get in too?" Takuya asked

"nah, unless they know the code *breath* which is unlikely to those stupid creatures" Kouichi replied.

As they ventured more deep in the place, they discover that it was some kind of underground laboratory machines, computers, not everything was in a perfect state but they commence to grab whatever look of value, they reach a door that says "cryogenic suspension room" and enter, as they a lot of chambers where destroyed, skeletal bodies out of it, some of them just stop working and died years ago, only one of them still works, at the end of the room, Takuya was the first to investigate it, while Kouji remain in the entrance and Kouichi check the records on a nearby computer.

Takuya remove the frost of the chamber's window and discover something very interesting.

"guys check this out!" Takuya yelled

"what is it" Kouji ask

"a beautiful blond girl.."

**A/N: well that's it the first chapter, tell me if you liked it, I know I write a lot of description of how the characters look like but I did it to give the idea of how they clothes are in the post-nuclear war world. Review please.**


	2. Get out!

**A/N: hell yeah! Glad you liked people, if you get confused with some words, people or whatever look at the wikipedia fallout section I'll explain somethings here though.**

**Disclaimer: again, I don't know digimon, fallout series, vault-tec technology or mad max movies or anything here just the plot and original characters like Koji the two-headed pack mule, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Get out!**

"a beautiful blond girl" Takuya

"wow she's cute!" Kouji said wide-eyed "you should come and see her bro" Kouji said to Kouichi.

Kouichi stand from the chair he was sitting and approached to the chamber and look by the window.

"yeah, she's really pretty and *breathe* NAKED! *heavy breathing* Kouji! You *heavy breathing* you'll paid for this" Kouichi said backing from the chamber and falling to his knees trying to recover, (remember Kouichi suffers from gymnophobia fear for nudity) Kouji and Takuya were laughing, when he recover he sat again in front of the old computer.

"how much time do you think she's been here?" Kouji ask to Takuya

"beats me, but I'm sure it has been a long time, just look at this place it's all dusty" Takuya replied

"yeah, how about if we open it?" Kouji

"DON'T! According to this notes if we *breathe* open it from there we can cause her a severe brain damage or *breathe* we can kill her" Kouichi replied

"okay...but how we open it then?" Takuya asked

"why you want to open it in the first place my friend?*breathe*"Kouichi replied

Takuya think for a moment "I don't know, I guess I just want to meet her" he said with a grin

"you little bastard" Kouji smirked and Takuya returned the expression

"well can you open it or not?" Takuya asked impatiently

"yes but-" Kouichi "well do it now!" Takuya interrupted him

"ok, ok *breathe*" Kouichi rolled his eyes but nobody can see that behind his gas-mask

Kouichi began to type some codes and pres the intro button, some kind of alarm sound while the frozen chamber open very slowly, the scavengers look at it very surprised, then the blond girl opened her eyes, her eyes were green like an emerald, she take a look to the people who was staring at her, she gasped a little, she can't recognize them, and they were wearing strange clothes, she tried to speak.

"um...err..." the blond girl said

"good morning sleepy beauty" Takuya said smiling, for some reason she don't seemed to be scared anymore when he greet her.

"good...good morning" she said a bit nervously by the other guy who was with his jaw dropped

"can you walk?" Takuya asked lending her a hand.

"I-I think so" She replied, she grabbed Takuya's hand and step out the chamber, but as soon as she put a foot on the floor her legs don't respond her and fall, but Takuya grabbed by her waist before she fall to the floor.

"are you okay?" Takuya asked

"yes, thank you *gasp*" she gasped noticing she was naked and quickly sat on her knees covering her body with her hands, her face was very red.

"oh-oh! Sorry I'll get you some clothes" Takuya said, his cheeks were flushed "KOJI! COME OVER HERE WITH SOME CLOTHES WOULD YOU!" Takuya yelled

"ouch man! I'm right here, no need to yell at me" Kouji complained

"I'm talking to the mule" Takuya said

"screw you dude!" Kouji said

surprisingly the mule seemed to understand and approached Takuya. he grabbed a long leather trench coat and put it around her, she quickly closed it and button it, Takuya help her to stand up again, her face was still red.

"is she dressed now? Kouichi asked who was giving them their back

"yes she is dude?" Takuya replied, Kouichi turn to them

"well at least she is recovering*breathe* her temperature" Kouichi said noticing the red of her face

"Do you have a name girl?" Takuya asked her

"Y-yeah it's Zoe...but that's all I can remember" Zoe said

Takuya smiled "that's a pretty name, what were you doing there anyway?" he asked

"I don't know, I only know my name" she replied

before Takuya can say somethings Kouichi answer him

"she can't remember nothing cause of the cryogenic stasis*breathe* but whit the time her memories come back" Kouichi.

"oh that sucks, anyway what is this place dude?" Takuya asked him

"it's a vault" Kouichi replied

"a vault?! I thought those things were just in the areas around Washington DC" Takuya

"there some of them in the west coast too *breathe* but not all of them were finished the nuclear war came more *breathe* early than everybody expected" Kouichi said

"hey bro, I heard someone in the town that the vaults have numbers and a purpose more than just fallout shelters, which number this one is or at least what purpose had? By the look, I really don't think is just a shelter" Kouji asked his twin

"hmph, let me check" Kouchi said

Kouichi type some keys, and read a lot of files for a while, mean while Zoe pulled the sleeve of Takuya's coat and he turned to her.

"um...excuse me sir, but..." Zoe said

"sir? Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce my self, name's Takuya, the guy with the bandanna is Kouji, the man with the gas-mask is Kouichi, Kouji's twin brother and the mule name is Koji" Takuya

"oh, Takuya right? Do you have more clothes in those bags? I'm freezing here" Zoe asked

"of course, here, take whatever you like from it" Takuya gives her the bag

she look for a while, there were a bunch of clothes but some of them were too dirty or not very adequate to use, some very big other small, she later found a leather pants of her size, a pair of riding boots, a cutoff shirt and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"um...Takuya can you hold the trench coat for a while, you know, to cover me while I'm dressing?"Zoe

"yeah, sure" he said and extend the coat to cover her body.

"don't watch okay" she said a bit flushed

"okay, it's not that I don't see you naked before" Takuya said smiling and stare at the ceiling, Zoe's face was more red than before.

She finished dressing and decided to keep the coat, Kouji was setting up some explosive traps near the vault's entrance, Kouichi keep reading the files until Takuya spoke

"Kouji what are you doing?" Takuya asked him

"placing some traps, isn't it obvious?" Kouji replied

"yes, but why?" Takuya

"those things, the super mutants are still out there, waiting for the vault to open" Kouji

"what's a super mutant?" Zoe asked

"super mutants or meta-humans are mutated humans*breathe*they are much taller and bulkier than humans, have green, gray, or yellowish skin,*breathe*are immune to disease and radiation, and are gifted with superhuman strength and endurance" Kouichi replied

"in other words, hulking monsters with weapons" Takuya added

"oh...but why they want to kill us?" Zoe asked

"don't know, they're hostile with anybody who's not a mutant"Takuya

"we've tried to talk with them, well we not, actually other humans tried but those thing doesn't seem to care what we need to say, I don't think they don't understand us, I heard them talking before, not the most interesting conversation but they were talking" Kouji said

suddenly the super mutants begin to banging the blast door, like they were desperate to open it, they shoot at it, plant some explosives, but then a big explosion was heard and the vault shudder a little.

"what was that?" Zoe ask

"it was too powerful to be just a missile or a lot of grenades*breathe*maybe they use a mini nuke"Kouichi

"a mini nuke!? Are they so stupid? They could blow up the mountain and bury here if they keep using those things" Kouji

"all right guys looks like we need to kick some mutated butts, Kouichi open the door, Zoe stay back!" Takuya said

both nodded, Kouji cover behind a column, Takuya behind a metal desk along with Kouichi, Zoe lock herself in the Cryogenic room and the door begin to open slowly.

"shoot them now, before they do it with their big guns!" Takuya ordered

they shoot them in their legs, some of them fall squirming in pain and die from the continuous bullet spray of the scavengers, the door rise more, with sufficient space to enter the vault and so the mutants do, but Kouji's traps were activated and blow most of them, their guts and members were everywhere, but more of them still coming.

"they don't give up eh?*breath*take some of this bitches!" Kouichi said as he trow a plasma grenade at the entrance, when it exploded all the remaining super mutants were melted and transformed into a green pool of goo, after that Takuya knock the door of the Cryogenic room and Zoe came out.

"it is over, is everybody okay?"She asked

"yeah it's over, lets get the hell out of here more will come" Takuya replied

"hey bro, did you find something about this place?"Kouji asked

"yeah, look here in the com-pu-ter*breathe* those mutants!*breathe* destroy the computer holy crap*breathe*all the information lost!*breathe*"Kouichi replied but the mutants had shot the computer

"hey calm down bro, I don't need to see it, knowing you, you must already memorized everything already" Kouji calm his brother

"yeah*breathe* I do but some other files*breathe* well it doesn't matter now" Kouichi

"okay then, grab anything you like and move out" Takuya said and turn to Zoe "hey Zoe, take this" he handed her a sawed-off shotgun "it's small but trusty, powerful and easy to reload, it doesn't have a safety lock so be careful were you point that thing" she took it and put it inside the coat along with some ammo. "thanks Takuya I hope no need to use it" Zoe said

the party get out the vault taking the weapons of the super mutants and reached the exit of the mountain

when they out, Zoe cover her eyes, she can't see well.

"is something wrong?" Takuya asked

"the sun, it's too bright!" Zoe

"here take this" Takuya gave her a yellow round sunglasses and she put it on "better?"

"much better, where are we going now anyway?" she asked

"well we are in the Mojave desert....mmm...we better go New Vegas there is a lot of trading stuff there and is well fortified so no super mutants"

and so the scavengers, the blond girl and the mule made their way to New Vegas

**A/N: that's the end of the second chapter, what Kouichi found out about the vault? What dangers will be waiting for them in the road to New Vegas? Is Takuya gonna stop annoying Kouji with Koji? Find out in the next chapter I'll try to update ASAP REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Worshiping the steel

**A/N: hello dear readers, sorry for the late update (too much work) some people like the *breathe* thing of Kouichi and some people don't, you must deal with it until I figure out an excuse to remove his mask, look on youtube for psycho mantis if you want to hear how Kouichi may speak, Any way here's the chapter 3.**

**chapter 3: worshiping the steel**

Not far from the vault.

A squadron of heavy armored soldiers were making a routine patrol in the area when they heard a big explosion.

"what the hell was that?!" a soldier said

"calm down guys,Knight Lester is anything on the radar?" a man with an apparently high rank said

"yes sir, big tectonic movement form the west at 1 mile from our actual position" knight Lester said

"all right boys we might find some action, it has been a long and bored day, move out!" the head knight

"sir, yes head knight Manson sir!" everybody

as the soldiers walk to the source of the explosion, Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, Kouji and Koji were traveling up north to New Vegas. Takuya was leading the way, Zoe and Kouichi were behind him and Kouji as always in the back with the mule.

"so Kouichi right? How do you guys met or do you always had know each other?" Zoe asked him just to break the ice.

"No...my brother an I can say that our childhood wasn't normal not even for a normal kid in the wastes*breathe* you can say that Takuya was our...savior" Kouichi

"savior? Why?" Zoe continued

"*sigh breathe*all our life we were slaves since I got memory, we were working for a slaver boss never knew his name*breathe* it was a douchebag anyway the thing is, me and my brother do the clean job and things like that, in our free time some slavers teach us things about weapons, security systems, cities we shouldn't go if ever we leave that place*breathe* they were nice guys but they still were slavers, some of them train Kouji they used to say that one of day he would become a good slaver*breathe*" Kouichi replied

"I see...sorry for asking" Zoe

"it's ok, those are things from the past*breathe* do you still want to know how Takuya fit in this?" Kouichi

"yes please" Zoe

"well five years ago we were doing or _duties_ until Takuya show up in the entrance of the slaver's HQ*breathe* you can say he was a kid but he was armed to the teeth and he had the money to buy a slave" Kouichi

"wait what!? Takuya went to that place to buy a slave?! I think he wa-" Zoe said

"wait wait, yes Takuya goes there to buy a slave but not with the same intentions as everybody*breathe* he goes to free all the slaves, however he can't do it alone so he bought Kouji I was about to protest but our Master didn't want to lose a potential slaver as my brother an offered me instead*breathe* Takuya think it for a moment and blow the brains out of our master with his gun and quickly handed us some guns, we didn't think it twice and start to shoot to every single motherfucker in the place*breathe* the other slaves grabbed the guns of the dead slavers and help us, in just a few minutes everybody were free*breathe* everybody get out of the place not even thanking Takuya for his brave and somehow stupid action, just Kouji and I stayed there with him*breathe* we never saw the world before, we know it was a shit hole but at least a free shit hole so we decided to follow him to learn his ways of survival*breathe* we became friends after a few days, the rest is history" Kouchi was saying and Takuya was overhearing the conversation and smile

"wow, so young and he was already using guns" Zoe said

"yeah, it's like he was born to fight*breathe* you don't want to know him angry, when he's angry it's lik-" Kouichi "Hey Kouichi what did you find in the vault before the computer were destroyed?" Takuya interrupted

"ah-hm well the vault doesn't had a number it had a letter instead, letter Z" Kouichi said

"and the purpose?" Takuya shot another question like he was trying to avoid what Kouichi said before about him

"eh...well" Kouichi lean to Takuya's ear and whisper "it seems that she was some kind of experiment before the war*breathe* in fact all the people in that place were...clones"

"clones?! From who?" Takuya said, Zoe try to hear them but she couldn't.

"I don't know the only thing I got is that the clones were used to experiments with the F.E.V.*breathe* you know the Forced Evolutionary Virus the thing the super mutants have" Kouichi

"is she...you know gonna be like them?" Takuya

"no, looks like she only has the advantages of a mutant*breathe* I mean she is and at the same time she's not a mutant, she only posses the immunities of a mutant"

"so, she can't contract diseases not even radiation poisoning?and why we are whispering?" Takuya

"oh well, I don't know how she react when she know she's only a copy of another person*breathe*I don't believe she'll take it easy it's better to keep it in secret for a while at least the clone part" Kouichi

"okay I understand" Takuya

Takuya explained Zoe about her origins of course he avoid the fact that she was a clone, Kouji hear the same story, Takuya don't trust him to keep his mouth shut. Mean while a few miles away in the vault Z

the soldiers were investigating the place.

"sir, this place is a mess, a lot of dead mutants but no other bodies unless they're the goo" knight Lester

"no I don't think so, anyway did you find something useful here?" Head Knight Mason

"nothing sir, everything is destroyed or unable to use anymore, it's hard to say what was the last time something was used, the people who was here before they took everything with them" Knight Lester

"well...it doesn't matter now, destroy this place I don't want any other people enter here"

"yes sir" everybody

they place some explosive charges in the walls and destroy the vault Z, burying everything, Takuya and company continue walking and the night came, they make a small fire and make some tents and prepare some dinner, squirrel stew, crispy squirrel bits, iguanas on sticks, and some cans of Pork n' Beans.

"this is delicious! How did you said it's called?" Zoe ask Takuya

"squirrel stew, it's tasty and nutritive" Takuya

"hm it's really good*cough*I-*cough*" she was choking

"hey take it easy, here drink this" Takuya handed her a beverage she take a small gulp of it

"ahhh...thanks! What is this thing? It tastes so good!" she continued drinking to the last drop

"it's called nuka-cola, a famous drink, don't drink too much of it can cause addiction" Takuya and Zoe nodded

they continue eating in silence, only when eating everybody can see Kouichi's face, Zoe was amazed with the great resemblance he has with his brother, Kouji was already sleep and Takuya was drinking a Vodka no matter how much he drinks he never gets drunk.

"look, Koji is so cute while sleeping" Takuya

"you're right" Zoe

Kouji wakes up a little drowsy "I'm not cute"

"not you, the mule" Takuya

"screw yo-zzzzzz" Kouji couldn't finish and get back to sleep again, Takuya and Zoe laught

"hey Takuya, can I ask you something?" Zoe

"sure" Takuya

"where did you learn all this things about, guns, tactics and all that?" Zoe

"mmm...I don't want to talk about it" Takuya

"oh please it can't be more worse than Kouichi's story" Zoe

"okay...I spent all my childhood training in a military base of the brotherhood of steel, it suck, I don't have any other friends there, they were jealous of my abilities, I was or better said, I am the best of the best but after they do this to me (Takuya uncovered his left arm)I quit it at the age of 15, nobody seemed to care anyway" Takuya revealed a cybernetic arm, it looks like a normal arm but covered in steel and metal stripes, Zoe gasp and stare at his arm.

"how did you got that?! What is the brotherhood of steel?!" Zoe again shoot more questions

"the brotherhood of steel is a techno-religious organization, with roots in the U.S. military and government-sponsored scientific community from before the Great war, members of the Brotherhood are not interested in justice for the obviously weaker and less fortunate around them. They largely focus on keeping their secrecy and preserving and developing technology, which, in many cases, they put above human life, they're usually don't fire at you without a good reason, the Brotherhood is as close to pure strain humanity" Takuya take another gulp of his vodka "and for my arm...well I got cut off by a laser rifle in a fight with some Paladins, the higher ranks of the brotherhood, they argue with the elder a leader if you want to call it that way, about why I'm gonna become a paladin if I was still a kid...told you they were jealous about my skills, I understand why they were that way, I mean they were only rookies at my age, anyway they got pissed I got pissed and*bam* no left arm, after that I wake up in my room, the cybernetic arm was already replacing the one I lost, then I quit, I only back to that place to replace the arm since I was growing the arm was making shorter to my body, I only come back by three years and then my good friend Kouichi learned to make it, so I don't have to go back there anymore hehe bastards" Takuya

he finished his drink and Zoe was still amazed with the story of Takuya, "I think nobody had a good past after all" she thought

"do you still don't remember anything?" Takuya asked

"uh-no nothing, not about my own past at least, I know much things about math, biology, science but nothing about history or the actual world or me" Zoe replied a bit sad

"sorry for asking" Takuya

"oh no it's okay, I don't think is a good idea to remember it anyway, I mean, if I know someone it's probably dead now, it's sad but true" Zoe

Zoe entered Takuya's tent and sleep while Takuya take the night shift this time, meanwhile far from the camp the soldiers that we call them the brotherhood now, were preparing a camp too but they were not aware of the danger around them.

"okay guys time for sleep, Rodriguez, you'll take the first shift" H. Knight Mason

"yes sir" Knight Rodriguez

at midnight everything was quiet, the Head Knight Mason was sleeping deeply when a gun shot wake him up. "what the hell?" he thought when he came out of his tent, Rodriguez was ripped in half by a lizard like monster, Knight Lester was fighting another one and another creature was eating Johnson's corpse the other soldier.

"you son of a bitch!" Mason said and pulled his laser rifle and shoot to the creature who kill Rodriguez

killing it, then shoot to the creature who was fighting with Lester, however this one was already dead, his face was bitten, Mason was about to kill the remaining creature but a fourth one appeared behind him and bite his head off, the brotherhood knights were slain and eaten.

**A/N: ok that was the third chapter, hope you like it I don't know when the other come cause I have a lot of work right now I only have enough time read and review some stories, anyway see ya later and please review**


	4. Predators of the wasteland

**A/N: hello dear readers, sorry for the late update, I'm passing trough for some house problems, school and work things. Anyway that's really none of your business so go ahead and read please. and if you see some bad grammar let me know, pointing what word or words are bad if not how I'm supposed to know?  
**

**Chapter 4: Predators of the wastelands**

it was the 3 am, Zoe was having troubles to sleep, well she was sleeping nearly about 200 years or more! It was perfectly normal, she got out of her tent which was Takuya's tent actually but he was making the night shift,she stare at his back, there he was standing in the middle of the camp resting his rifle in his right shoulder.

"can't sleep Zoe?" she gasped, "how did he know it was me?" she thought

"no, I guess I sleep too much already" she said with a little smile "how about you?"

"I don't sleep too much really, just a few hours and that's all I need" Takuya

"are you sure? You look a bit tired" Zoe

"yeah, I think is Kouji's shift now" Takuya went to Kouji's tent and kick him in the stomach

"ouch, ouch okay I'm awake now" Kouji said rubbing his stomach

"okay I'm gonna sleep dude, wake me up at 7, ah..and by the way, Zoe will make you company" Takuya said and go to his own tent "night Zoe" "night" she replied

"so you can't sleep or that bastard wake you up too?" Kouji

Zoe chuckled "no, I can't sleep that's all"

*yawn*"good for you then"

they remained silent for an half hour, nothing can be hear, only the breath of Kouichi who apparently was snoring.

"is there something to do besides looking into the darkness?" Zoe thought in loud voice

"hm? You said something?" Kouji

"I'm bored" Zoe

"go sleep then" Kouji

" but I can't" Zoe

"you can borrow a book from my brother's backpack" Kouji point to the mule

Zoe open the backpack, there were a lot of books, some of science other were of guns or how to convince people. She took some of them and sat on a rock to read them. The morning came 7 am, Zoe fell sleep on the rock with a book in her hands. Takuya was already awake, he leaned to Zoe's face, taking a good look of her face, "she sure is cute" he thought, Takuya can't resist any more and he... ..he...poke a finger on her forehead to wake her up.

"wake up Zoe, we need to go now" Takuya

"huh? Why? What about the breakfast?" Zoe was still sleepy

"no time for that now, Kouji spotted two Deathclaws by the south, they coming this way" Takuya

"Deathclaws? What is that?" Zoe

"you'll see" Takuya

Zoe , Kouji and Kouichi climb up a a small cliff, Takuya and the mule remained on the place that used to be the camp, waiting for the Deathclaws, they set them up a trap, mines and other small explosives, while Takuya awaits for the creatures, the other will shoot them from the cliff in case something goes wrong. Takuya was giving the back to the creatures, rumors says that Deathclaws are intelligent like dolphins or monkeys and learn from their past mistakes such stepping on a mine, that's why Takuya was in that position to give the creatures an "unaware" prey and they don't suspect some kind of trap, the other were in position, Kouichi was aiming to the creatures with his sniper rifle. The creatures were approaching Takuya somewhat cautious.

"are those the Deathclaws?" Zoe whispered

"yeah, who would think that some mutated lizards could be so dangerous" Kouji whispered too

"why don't you shoot them and save the explosives for later?" Zoe

"those thing have a hard skin and bones*breathe* it takes a few shoots to kill one with a head shot fortunately*breathe*they can feel pain so the shots will distract them from Takuya" Kouichi

one of the 10 feet large creatures was more and more closer to Takuya ready to strike with it's long sharped claws, a moment later the creature stepped on mine and exploded, Takuya turned to explosion pulling his machine gun to fire at the other creature but it wasn't there, only one exploded.

"where's the other?" Kouichi

"maybe runaway in fear?" Kouji

Zoe was still looking at Takuya who was carefully looking around, then he turned to the cliff where the others were hiding and his eyes grew wide "BEHIND YOU GUYS!" he scream at them Zoe turned and the other Deathclaw was in fact behind them, the creature attacks Kouji and he blocks the attack with his minigun "Janice" but the attack was so strong that he fall from the cliff leaving Kouichi and Zoe to deal with the creature, Kouichi was about to shoot at it but the the Deathclaw attack him Kouichi was making some space with the riffle and legs between him and the creature, lucky for him this one was more shorter than the others and it cannot reach his face, just some inches separate his mask from the claws, Zoe was terrified not knowing what to do, then the creature reached Kouichi's face and scratch his gas-mask along with his face making him scream in pain, Takuya tried to shoot at the creature but he feared he might shoot his friend instead, the Deathclaw was about to strike Kouichi again but Zoe pull out the sawed-off shotgun that Takuya gave her before and fire the two rounds just at two inches from the creature's head and killed it.

The headless creature fell on Kouichi's body trapping him with it's weight he tried to push it off him but it was to heavy, Zoe help him pushing the creature to one side freeing Kouichi, Takuya was checking on Kouji who apparently wasn't unharmed just a few scratches cause the huge fall from the cliff and was unconscious. Kouichi remove his damaged mask, now was more dangerous breath in that thing that without it .

"fucking lizard shit fuck!" Kouichi kicked the body "this mask was the only in his class!Dammit!" he touched his bloody face

"don't worry you'll find another one, right now you should focus on that wound" Zoe said trying to calm him down

"hey guys! Are you okay?!" Takuya yelled from below the cliff

"yeah we are fine, how is Kouji?" Zoe replied

"he's dead I'm gonna miss him" Takuya

"what my brother is dead!?" Kouichi

"oh- your brother, oh no he's fine I think you were asking about the mule" Takuya answer, just when Kouji had already awake

"screw-" Kouji said but Kouichi cut him

"fuck you man! You made me worry!" Kouichi

"well I'm gonna give you a reason to worry about, we have to carry all the luggage by ourselves!"

"damn!" everyone said in unison

as Takuya said, Koji the two-headed mule was killed by a flying claw of the explosion, the claw impaled it to a rock. Takuya take a close look to the fingers of the claw something was hanging from it

and he took it, it was a brotherhood oh steel holotag (dog tag).

"hey guys look at this" Takuya

"looks like we weren't the only ones who encounter this things today" Kouichi

"Head Knight Mason! Hahaha so the bastard got demoted after all" Takuya

"you know him?" Zoe

"yes, remember when I told you that someone fire a laser rifle and cut off my arm? Well he was the bastard who did it! He was Head Paladin back then, glad he's dead" Takuya drops the holotag and stomp it

"aren't you gonna return it to the brotherhood?" Kouji

"no...if I do that they'll probably think I killed him" Takuya

"you are right, but what we do now? We can't take everything all the way to New Vegas!" Kouji

"we need to find a transport, by now let's keep walking" Takuya

_somewhere in an underground facility_

a man in a white coat walks with haste trough the many floors of the facility, armories, barracks, laboratories, as he walks to a great metal door, two guards with a heavy armor salute him as he open the door. A man was standing at the end of the room, looking trough a giant window smoking a cigar, the man in the white coat approached and salute him.

" a vault was activated recently" White coat man

"what vault Colonel Winter?" the president

"a secret vault, like the one we found twenty years ago, but the signal was lost" Colonel Winter

"how much time since that?" the president

"it disappeared yesterday In the night, we triangulate the position and now we are sure where is it" Colonel Winter

"good, send a search team and find who activate it" the president

"yes Sir!" Colonel

_back to the scavengers in the desert_

"dude I'm tired! We been walking for hours!" Kouji

"we only been walking by forty five minutes Bro! Don't complain" Kouichi

the twins were arguing, while Takuya and Zoe were leading the way, however Takuya was mourning the dead of Koji the mule, Zoe was trying to cheer him up. (it was a great mule)

"It's okay Takuya, I bet Koji is in a better place now" Zoe

"*sniff* thanks Zoe*sniff* it really mean too much for me" Takuya

"dude it was a fucking mule it only carry things, stop whining!" Kouji

Takuya shot him a look "at least it was more useful than your pathetic slave ass!" Takuya retort angry

"what did you say mother fucker?!" Kouji

"hey stop fighting we don't need this right now!" Kouichi

"shut up!" Takuya and Kouji said

they began to fight, Zoe was watching the fight a bit worried until a cloud of dust in the horizon distracted her.

"guys? Guys!" Zoe said but none pay her attention "HEY! LISTEN TO ME BITCHES!" she can't believe what she just said neither the guys can't believe it

"sorry Zoe, do you need something?" Takuya

"look over there, it's strange how that cloud come to his direction"

Kouichi used some binoculars "shit...Raiders...three of them in a big truck"

"well Kouji maybe our days of walking end today" Takuya

"hope you are right, well let's kill them" Kouji

"what!? But they are people, can't we ask them for a ride?" Zoe said and Kouji laugh

"the things are not like that anymore Zoe, the riders are like a bunch of hungry wolves, they don't care who is or belongs they kill and steal without mercy" Takuya

"really is there no other way?" Zoe

"I'm afraid not, look by yourself" Kouichi give her the binoculars

Zoe look to the raiders, she was scared to see a headless body tied in the front of the truck which was all covered in blood probably from the body in the front, the raiders look more scary, all covered in leather with metal spikes in their shoulders and wrists.

"ugh! Disgusting" Zoe

"told ya, Kouichi take care of them, we need that truck" Takuya

"okay" Kouichi

Kouichi aimed carefully to the rider who was driving it "it's heavy protected" he thought, then he noticed the co-pilot carrying a machine gun in his right hand playing with it too close of the driver, the third rider was an easy target since he was in the top of the truck turret but Kouichi wants to kill them all with one shot, so he shot to the co-pilot head making him pull the trigger and shoot to the driver, this makes the truck to lose control and stopped abruptly making the third rider to shoot off from the truck breaking his neck.

"great shoot man!" Takuya congratulated him

"as always" Kouichi said arrogantly

"well lets get on that truck" Takuya

they untied the body from the truck it was an old Humvee, pull out the former occupants and place their belongings in the back.

"Kouichi you drive" Takuya

"err...I...I don't know how?" Kouichi

"you must be kidding me right?" Takuya

"no...sorry" Kouichi

"Kouji?" Takuya

"don't look at me" Kouji

"a...hell, I don't wanna drive, I'm too lazy but well, I suppose there is no other way I'll drive" Takuya

"I can drive, well I mean I know how but never do it" Zoe

"really?! That would be awesome Zoe, go ahead then" Takuya

Zoe sat in the driver seat, Takuya in the co-pilot seat, Kouji take the turret and Kouichi sat on the back with the luggage, Zoe start the engine and to their surprise she drives like a pro.

"keep driving by this highway and we'll be in New Vegas in no time" Takuya

"okay" Zoe

"you look very sexy driving a truck you know" Takuya

"ah-em-thank you..." Zoe's face was red

a few minutes later a vertibird a prewar helicopter appeared from nowhere and positioning behind them.

"YOU IN THE TRUCK, STOP IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING" the speaker of the vertibird

"Takuya what do we do?!" Zoe

"speed up! Let's try to loose them!" Takuya

**A/N: that's the end of this chapter, I know we love the mule at least I love it but it need to be done, sorry for that in case you don't notice I write a small Takumi moment and remove Kouichi's mask, I'll try to update more often but I can't promise nothing, review please it only takes 30 seconds even less to do it, thank you for reading see ya! ^_^**


	5. wrong way?

**A/N: hello, readers it has been a long time since I update this thing so no more delays READ!**

**chapter 5: wrong way?**

_Takuya you're the son I never had, my time will come sooner or later and you are the most skilled knight in this part of the brotherhood, I know much people don't like you because you're too young and you're a knight but..._

_Takuya: yes sir?_

_What I'm trying to say is...I want you to be the next elder of the brotherhood_

_Takuya: what!? Me? But-_

_I know you're too young to be called Elder but you have the skills, the heart and the mind for a perfect leader of the brotherhood, I've already tell this to scribe Shibayama, he'll make sure you become an elder when I die...do you accept?_

_Takuya: I don't know what to say...I'll do my best sir_

_Thank you son, dismiss _

_Takuya!_

_Yes?_

_Takuya!_

"what!?" Takuya said opening his eyes

"are you okay? You get shot!" Zoe was standing in front of him he was resting in the left side of the truck

"what? I get shot? When?" Takuya

"it's not a dangerous wound but you loose too much blood" Kouichi said while bandaging his thorax

"where are we? How did we escape from those guys?" Takuya

"after you get shot we decided to take another route, we entered this canyon and the vertibird couldn't follow us inside, looks like it's an abandoned town, the path is blocked with debris, we can't go further but I prefer to blow up the debris than go back to the road with those fucking Enclave pricks!" Kouichi

Takuya look to his surroundings, it was a dark canyon too narrow for a vertibird to fly, abandoned houses and other small buildings, and a horrid smell like death and ashes.

"you sure this place is abandoned?" Takuya

"I don't know, nobody has showed up to greet us or shoot us, that means it's a secure place" Kouichi

"for being the smart guy here that doesn't sound too intelligent" Kouji

"do you at least scout the area?" Takuya

"well no" Kouji

"*sight* well I'll do that then, help me to stand up" Takuya get up with the help of Kouichi

"you sure? You're injured" Zoe

"I got worse injuries before, this is nothing" he lied

Kouichi know he was lying, after all the time they travel together he knows best when Takuya was lying but decided to remain silent, he knows too that whatever he said Takuya won't listen anyway

"the explosives are all set but I need time to make some repairs to the truck, nothing serious but we'll not get too far if I leave it that way" Kouichi

"it's that badly?" Takuya

"well unless you want to run at 20mph it's okay then" Kouichi

"well...how much time you need?" Takuya

"two hours at least, maybe less" Kouichi

"okay, Kouji stay with your brother, Zoe you too stay with them I'll go to check up the place" Takuya

"no way I'm staying here! I'll go with you" Zoe

"it can be dangerous" Takuya

Zoe leaned to his ear and whispered "please let me go with you, Kouji had give me weird looks while you were unconscious" Takuya shot his eyes at Kouji

"what?" Kouji

"okay Zoe you can come with me and Kouji, I'm watching you dude" he said

"busted" Kouichi muttered

Kouji have a puzzled face while Takuya and Zoe climb over the debris to explore the ghost town

"what did I do to make him angry?" Kouji

"do you think she doesn't notice you smiling while watching her butt?"

"wha-?" Kouji's face flushed and turn it to other direction "I-I-I wasn't watching her butt!"

"yeah, I believe you...pervert!" Kouichi teased

they continue arguing, meanwhile Takuya and Zoe where searching in the houses for something useful and for an exit, the smell of death was still in the air but they haven't find the source of it and maybe they don't want to

"Kouji is always like that?" Zoe

"like what?" Takuya

"a pervert" Zoe

"I don't know, maybe he is, I've never noticed that before until you told me" Takuya

"well he appears to do it when you're not looking, like when you were unconscious" Zoe

"that's new to me, bastard" Takuya

_back with the twins---_

"hehe you sure are a pervert bro!" Kouichi

"no I'm not! I wasn't watching her nice ass!*gasp*" Kouji

"see, pervert alert! Pervert alert!" Kouichi said with a laugh in his voice

"stop it will ya! Fine I admit it I was watching her ass ok? I haven't been with a girl fo-" Kouji

"hush! Did you hear that?" Kouichi

"what? No I didn't hear anything" Kouji

"brother...I'm afraid we're not alone, and on top of it out numbered" Kouichi

Kouichi was right, more than he want to be, inside some houses and in the dark corners of the canyon, multiple green eyes could be seen, staring at the twins, making creepy sounds, Kouji take his Gatling gun and prepare it to attack, Kouichi continue working on the truck as fast he could, the last what he wants was to stay there with those creatures.

_Meanwhile----_

Takuya and Zoe found a fortified house, looks like the only one who hasn't been destroyed at all, Takuya knocks the door but no answer was heard, he attempted to open it but it had a lock on it then he aimed with his magnum to the knob ready to shoot but Zoe stopped him and she use her lock picking skills who she never know she had, she pick the lock with just a pin and a screwdriver and the door open, all was dark but the smell of death surprisingly wasn't in that house, Takuya take out his lighter to make some light, they could barely see a thing, the house was craking each step was like a stomp, they made their way to the what seems to be the kitchen as soon as Takuya entered the kitchen with Zoe close behind he caught a glimpse of what looks like a weapon

"look out!" Takuya yelled as he tackled Zoe to the ground a shot was heard barely missing the two

"ouch! What was that?" Zoe

"a rigged shotgun, we must had step on something to active it" Takuya said

"uh-Takuya? Can you get off me please? You're heavy" Zoe

"oh- I'm sorry" Takuya's face was flushed as Zoe's face too but it was too dark to one of them could notice, he helped her to stand up

"can you deactivate it?" Zoe ask

"yeah but I need to be careful where I step" Takuya said measuring his steps

"I can do it for you" a childish voice was heard, making Takuya and Zoe almost crap their pants in fear

"who's there!?" Takuya demanded, a small person better said a boy came out from a corner inside the kitchen, it was a boy around eight years old, his white skin was all stained with some blood and dust, his clothes were more normal than other people's he only has a white t-shirt, blue jeans, some old converse and a very big hat

"don't shoot mister! I thought you were some of those things, my name's Tommy" the boy said, deactivating the rigged shotgun "there!" he exclaimed "you can come in now"

"thanks kid, Tommy right?" Takuya approached to him, Tommy nodded "what are you doing here? This place it's abandoned for the looks of it"

"well it was filled with people two weeks ago, until those things came out from nowhere and attacked everyone" Tommy said almost falling to the ground if wasn't for Zoe who catch him

"are you okay?" she asked and notice that the kid was in his bones "my God! You're so thin have you eating well?" the kid shook his head and stand up again

"no, as I said this place was filled with people but those creatures came and killed everybody, including my parents" Tommy said and some tears fall from his eyes

"you mean you've been here for two weeks without eating anything!? Poor boy, you must be starving Takuya do you have some food?" Zoe asked taking the extremely thin boy In her arms

"I have some in the truck, but before we get back Tommy is there another exit from this canyon?" Takuya asked

"yes but it's filled with those creatures I think there's a nest or colony" the kid point to the end of the canyon

"colony? What are these creatures exactly?" Takuya asked somehow disturbed

"I-I don't know I never knew their names, I heard someone called them Radsc- but he died before finish the last sentence, they're eight legged and have two big claw things and a tail, a big tail" Tommy said and Takuya seems nervous about the descirption

"fuck, those are Radscorpions, you said a colony?" Tommy nodded "we better get out here, I prefer to fight the soldiers out there than an entire colony of those things" Takuya said taking his weapon out and the three begin to made their way back to the twins

"Radscorpions!? What are those?" Zoe asked

"if we're lucky you don't have to find out" Takuya answer her, however he seemed to tempted the destiny as soon as they spot the debris who separated them of the twins a lot of black creatures commence to swarm around them, these creatures Radscorpions as they're commonly know where like any scorpion you'll find in the desert but these where of the size of a cow and their poison was lethal most of the time causing instant death due to the size of the sting

"fuck shit no! We need to get over the debris it's our only chance of getting alive" Takuya pointed to the small mountain of debris they climbed before, but then it disappeared in a big explosion dozens of stings, legs and guts of Radscorpios where flying, inside the cloud of dust provoked by the explosion the Humvee almost run over Takuya and Zoe, the twins had blow up the debris and stop near Takuya

"what the hell are you doing man! Get in quick!" Kouji yelled from the turret while shooting to the horrible mutated creatures, Takuya shot to the nearby ones to clear the way to Zoe who was carrying Tommy, as soon as she's going to enter the truck a creature attacked her with it's sting, but Takuya was close enough to repel the attack with his cybernetic arm and grabbed the creature by the sting and throw it away, he then get in the truck and Kouichi put the pedal to the metal.

"Kouichi what are you doing!? We must get out of this place!" Takuya said to Kouichi who was driving forward directly to the colony

"remember those mother fuckers from the enclave? Well they bring some friends with them it's too dangerous to go back that way" Kouichi said without losing his sight of the road

"yes but you're driving to a fucking colony of radscorpions!" Takuya retort

"at least they don't shoot ya" Kouji said laughing like a maniac and shooting to every creature he can

"calm down Takuya, look in the back" Kouichi pointed to the back of the truck

"a Fat Man!? How do you get this!? It has mini-nuke too!" Takuya said grabbing the weapon like bazooka

"those fucking raiders had it well hidden in the truck, I plan to use it against a wall or whatever thing who stands in our way and now that you mentioned a colony you can use it on that thing" Kouichi

"hell yeah, you like blow up things isn't it friend?" Takuya said and Kouichi only made a big smile

soon Zoe spot the center of the colony, a big hole near the end of the canyon, from it dozens and dozens of creatures came out from it, it seemed there was no end of the amount of radscorpios coming from it, Takuya replace Kouji in the turret and take the Fat Man and aimed carefully to the center of the hole and shoot, the mini-nuke fly all the way to the center and exploded in big cloud of fire and radiation wiping out any obstacle but also making some rocks fall to the exit, Kouichi made his best to dodge them

"huh guys?" Tommy said "yeah Tommy what it is?" Zoe

"that exit I mentioned before, its a cliff..." Tommy said laughing nervously

"WHAT?!" everybody said in unison

"Kouichi don't stop!" Takuya "what? but-"Kouichi "I said don't stop, trust me!" Takuya

Kouichi put full speed to the truck running over of some more radscorpions and the truck "jump" from the canyon's exit and fall over a small mountain like ramp 100 feets away from the exit and they landed on the very edge of the small mountain and continue their way

"you knew if I was at full speed I'll landed here isn't?" Kouichi commented

"nah, I didn't knew anything but if you stop we'll be screwed anyway" Takuya said with a grin

"don't fuck me! You piece of shit! We could die you know?" Kouji

"relax, we're fine isn't?" Takuya said and Tommy chuckled a little

"Tommy are you still hungy" Zoe asked him

"oh no, there is no hunger after a few days" Tommy, Kouichi look a the boy and quickly take some medicine out of his pocket

"here, inject him this on an arm" Kouichi said giving Takuya a syringe and some capsules"and make sure he eat those"

"what are these" Takuya

"just some medicine, his body would not be able to process the food if he not take those, believe me" Kouichi said looking to Takuya in his eyes

"okay man, whatever you said" Takuya proceed to administrate the injection but Tommy seemed frighten

"I hate needles! Please don't!" Tommy screamed and clinging on Zoe for protection

"relax Tommy, Takuya won't hurt you it's for your own good, okay?" Zoe said to the frightened boy who seems to be more calm now that Zoe looked him at his eyes, leaving Takuya with a chance to apply the injection

"alright, that's all" Takuya said disposing of the syringe

"what? I didn't feel anything" Tommy

"see, it doesn't hurt, now could you please eat this capsules?" Zoe asked him nicely

"okay" the kid take them form Zoe's hand and swallowed them

"is he your boyfriend?" Tommy asked making Zoe to flush and Takuya spit out the water he was drinking

"eh? No,no,no we're just friends" Zoe said, however Tommy look at them with his doubts and fell sleep a moment later

"look Takuya, we're almost there" Kouichi said pointing to the city of New Vegas that can be see from afar now.

"finally, I need some rest from all the wasteland" Takuya said and try to sleep but Kouichi handled him another gauze

"Takuya, your wound it's open again change the gauze" Kouichi

"huh? What? Oh okay, dammit!" Takuya change it and fell sleep

**A/N: hahaha, that question totally freak them up! ^_^oh well after a month or more time I finally update this thing, I know it may doesn't worth the wait but I had some issues(real life) and writer's block! See ya later and if you believe in God pray for me to update soon, I don't pray cuz that would be hypocrite from my part (I don't know if I explained who is the enclave if not I'll do it in the next chapters)**

**oh and it's october people! Lets do some scary or at least monster stories, you know, to celebrate the festivities, hmm oktober fest! Yay! No! I mean Halloween! Well see ya!**


	6. New Vegas still the Sin City

**A/N: hello readers, hope you enjoyed the last chapter here comes another!(obviously) so enjoy I have nothing else to say so read and review (it's a button at the end of the page) ^_^ now let's begin**

**Kouji: hey wait!**

**Me: what?**

**Kouji: why you put me as a pervert!?**

**Me: but you ARE a pervert isn't?**

**Kouji: what? No, man! You want the people think I'm a pervert**

**Me: I only wrote what I saw**

**Kouji: but I wasn't looking her ass I only want to now what brand of jeans she was wearing**

**Me: yeah sure, it's very convenient that the only place for know that is in her butt**

**Kouji: that's now my fault**

**Me: but you were drooling and making strange faces**

**Kouji: ah..err...continue with the story the readers are getting bored!**

**Me: oh that's right, sorry for that here's the chapter 6 of the scavengers**

**chapter 6: New Vegas still the Sin City**

_he can't be a paladin! He's too young! I'm not agree with this my lord!_

_You don't need to be agree, Takuya will become a paladin and that's final_

_but sir..._

_what is it Mason? You can't take some competition?_

_Shut up you outsider! *laser rifle shot*_

Takuya wake up screaming

"Takuya are you okay?" asked a worried Zoe who still had a sleeping Tommy on her lap

"yeah...it was just a nightmare better said, like a memory of my days in the brotherhood" Takuya said rubbing his eyes

By now they've already entered the city of New Vegas, Kouichi was driving to their home, the city wasn't completely destroyed, a lot of old casinos were still practically intact and still functioning, despite the all the problems of the world, New Vegas seem to be a nice place, of course with no real government in charge, a lot of crimes were committed without an authority to punish them, of course there was a leader in the city better said a council who take important decisions, other than that the city was like an old western movie.

Takuya was lost on his own thoughts when notice that Kouichi was driving when before he told he don't know how "Kouichi, since when you know how to drive? I recall you told me you don't know" Takuya said raising an eyebrow

"had you ever heard the saying: watch and learn? Well that's what I did, I watch Zoe how she drove all the way" Kouichi answered

"are you sure you wasn't watching other thing of Zoe brother?" Kouji said smirking

"we are twins but I assure you brother, we're very different!" Kouichi retort with anger in his tone

"anyway, I'm glad you're a fast learner dude, did we have trouble entering?" Takuya said

"at first but apparently Lady Grim was watching the cameras today and the guard let us pass without question, I hate that woman but some times I love her!" Kouichi

"giack! You love a ghoul, disgusting!" Kouji said making like he was about to puke

"I didn't mean it that way!" Kouichi

"chill out bro, I'm just teasing you" Kouji said laughing and his twin ignored him and continue driving

"a ghoul? What is that?" Zoe asked

"well...mmm....how to expalin it" Takuya try to find the words to describe a ghoul "they're mutated people"

"like those guys you fight after you found me!?" Zoe

"not like that, they look like zombies but don't call them zombies EVER! They're very offended when someone compares them" Takuya explained

"zombies? I'm sorry but I don't know what is a zombie either" Zoe said a bit ashamed

"oh well, they look like if they flesh were rotting or maybe it is rotting but the thing is the excessive radiation do that to them, although there's no young ghouls I mean, Lady Grim, we all know that's not her real name but she has like two hundred years old and that's why she is very respected" Takuya

"that sound disgusting, but how is that possible, I mean two hundred years?" Zoe

"the ghouls despite how horrible they look they have good health, they cells have long life and age very slowly, as far as we know no ghoul has died by natural causes"Kouichi answered to that

"interesting, and she is the leader of this place?" Zoe

"nah, there's a council in with she takes place, despite what the council says she always have the upper hand so maybe yes, you can say she's the leader" Takuya said giggling when he think in that point

"the thing is, she seem to favor Takuya in more than an occasion" Kouji

"how is that?" Zoe

"well we've never planned to stay here but as soon as we came here the fires time she offered us a suite in one of the casinos but we decline to her offer...at first, she offer us the presidential suite then and well it was that or the wasteland" Takuya

"whoa you must do something very good to receive that!" Zoe

"we still don't know what we did, we've never asked and we prefer leave it like that" Kouji

"that's strange...sorry if I make too much questions but all is so new to me, I mean I know a lot of things but not really know of the present day" Zoe

"it's understandable, don't hesitate to ask us whatever you want" Takuya

"thanks, and now you tell me that, who are the Enclave you mentioned before and why the attacked us?" Zoe ask to Takuya

"oh they're just a bunch of idiots who think they're the remnants of the U.S. Government, well trained people, but not very social or friendly, the reasons of why they attacked us eludes me as well, no one knows they true intentions, not even the brotherhood, we-I mean the brotherhood has been fighting them since...ever, I don't really know why I was said to shoot them on sight, they prefer to kill themselves rather than being a prisoner" Takuya

"have you ever tried to speak with them?" Zoe

"nope, we don't really know were they hide, we only had little skirmishes, usually when retrieving old technology from factories or laboratories" Takuya

"so they basically do the same as the brotherhood?" Zoe

"you can say that but they even attack children, I heard them called us _inferiors, _like we were some kind of less humans or something, tell ya they are crazy" Takuya

"they shoot to the children too!? That's horrible!" Zoe's eyes wide open

"yeah....hey look that's our home" Takuya pointed to the top of the building

"whoa it's so big, how is called?" Zoe

"is the New York, New York hotel, but they changed the name to just The New York" Takuya

"is there were you live mister?" Tommy said

"hey Tommy I didn't know you were awake, but yes we live there and you can stay if you like" Takuya

"really? Oh thank you mister!" Tommy

"no problem, but don't call me mister again please it feels...weird, just Takuya" Takuya

"ok mis-Takuya....what is your name sir" Tommy asked to Kouichi

"huh? My name's Kouichi, how do you feel?" Kouichi

"fine, thanks to your medicine, a bit weak and hungry, do you have some food?" Tommy said rubbing his belly

"I'm afraid no but don't worry there's a restaurant in the hotel I can order you whatever you want" Kouichi smiled at him and drive to the parking lot

"and you mister?" Tommy asked to Kouji who was in the back

"name's Kouji" Kouji answered

"are you-" "twins?" Kouji interrupted "yes we are"

"one is more annoying than the other but you'll need to discover who is" Takuya said smirking

"shut up!" the twins said in unison causing both Tommy and Zoe to laugh

a moment later they parked the Humvee and take their equipment and belongings, Tommy tried to walk again but fall, again Zoe catch him before he reach the ground and again she take him in her arms, it wasn't a problem at all Tommy doesn't weight too much due to his condition

"sorry to bother you Zoe" Tommy

"don't worry Tommy, I prefer to carry you than all those bags with weapons and weird stuff" Zoe

they take the elevator up to floor 35th and suddenly stop functioning

"you got to be kidding me!" Takuya yelled

"what happened?" Zoe

"the stupid elevator broke again*sigh* looks like we're gonna take the stairs" Kouichi said shaking his head in annoyance

they climb up the stairs up to the 50th floor where the presidential suite was, Takuya opened the door with a retinal scan on the wall, when the metal door slide to the floor Zoe couldn't believe what she saw neither Tommy could, the room was almost as big as a mansion, it has a living room,a kitchen, 3 rooms with a queen sized bed, a bathroom on each room and a fourth one for the guest all the suite was decorated as a house of the XX century, there was a T.V. But it was useless since nobody broadcast something anymore everything was unbelieveble

"I just don't know what to say, are you sure you don't know what you do to deserve this?"Zoe

"told ya, I don't know but it's great isn't?" Takuya

"totally awesome Takuya!" Tommy

"c'mon I'll show you where you're gonna sleep" Takuya

"hey I'm not gonna sleep in any other place that it isn't my perfect uncontaminated room!" Kouichi

"me neither!" Kouji

"don't worry guys, I'll give them my room don't worry" Takuya

"and I suppose you'll sleep with them too are you?" Kouichi said with a smirk, Zoe flush a little and Tommy didn't seemed to care

"dude, don't confuse me with your brother I'll sleep on the couch in the living room" Takuya said and Kouji did like he didn't hear that and headed to his room

"it is okay that we take your room? I can take the couch if you want" Zoe

"no no no, you and Tommy will sleep in my room, I'll never let such a beautiful lady sleep on a couch" Takuya said taking Zoe's hand and kiss it, her face was red as the blood

"I'm hungry" Tommy said

"oh forgive me Tommy I'll take to the restaurant as I promised" Kouichi said taking the malnourished boy in his arms and exit the suite, Takuya was still holding Zoe's hand when he realized what he was doing he quickly released her

"d-d-do you want to go eat something too?" Takuya asked her turning his head don't wanting to see her to her emerald eyes

"I...y-yes please" Zoe as Takuya turned her face in another direction

"Kouji we're leaving to the _shotgun blast_, are you coming?" Takuya yelled at Kouji in his room

"nah I'm okay, maybe I'll catch you up later" Kouji

"suit yourself then" saying that Takuya and Zoe left the suit too making their way to the Shotgun Blast restaurant five floors below, when they arrive Kouichi and Tommy were in a table eating hamburgers

"is the hamburger good?" Kouichi asked to the boy who was eating with incredible speed

"very*munch*good*munch*" Tommy

"easy buddy I know you're famished but try to eat slowly or you'll throw up" Kouichi

"hey guys, I see you've already ordered some ratburgers, my favorites!" Takuya said as he take a seat and do a signal to the waiter

"ratburger? It's not hamburger?" Zoe

"no, it's ratburger it's made from rat meat, you really need to try one Zoe they're tasty"Takuya said and Zoe seemed disturbed but nevertheless she was very hungry too and ordered one, when they ratburgers where served Takuya noticed something in Zoe's one

"hey looks like you're lucky today!" Takuya said as he grab something from Zoe's ratburger

"why you say that?" Zoe

"look you got the tail!" Takuya then show it to Zoe who's face seem like she was to puke "aren't you going to eat it?" she shook her head "ok, more for me then" saying that he eat the rat's tail as it's was some spaghetti

"I think I'm not hungry anymore" Zoe said pushing her plate

the others glanced to each other, shrugged and divided the ratburger in three parts

_meanwhile in underground facility _

"Mr. President I'm afraid I have terrible news" Colonel Winter

"what do you mean" the president said taking a swig from his bottle of wine

"the only possible people who could destroy the vault Z had escaped to New Vegas sir" Col. Winter

"what!? Incompetent fools!" the president said crushing the bottle in his hand wounding himself "shit!"

"are you okay sir?" Col. Winter

"yeah, do you have someone in the city" the president

"yes sir we'll try to find them ASAP" Col. Winter

"good, but don't screw it this time! You hear!?" the president said slamming an arm of his chair

"y-yes sir!" Col. Winter

"dismiss!" the president said _this is unbelievably the cure to the all this scorched land is in hands of some inferiors beings_ he thought

**okay that's it the final of this chapter, hope you liked it, it doesn't have action but the next one will have, I promise! Being a ghoul is like having leprosy the good news is the radiation no longer kills you and you live longer than normal people, more explanation will come, by now I'm going to eat some ratburgers! review please, flame me insult me or whatever (more than four words please) see ya people ^_^**


	7. weird friends

**A/N: hello people! How the hell are you? Hope fine, I got a review from a guy named Gay Faggot sorry dude I can't do it right now but maybe R Kelly or fuck buddy or maybe bloodbathsucks now he has returned, they aren't my friends but they can still put their dicks in your ass, now let's begin this thing**

**chapter 7: weird friends  
**

the gang where back at their "home" for say that way, Kouji was having fun with some girls he called as soon as the others go to the restaurant, the others where still at the restaurant, Zoe couldn't take a bite of the ratburger so Takuya ordered a squirrel stew of course he didn't say that it was from squirrel

"oh this stew it's very tasty" the blond said taking another sip of the stew

"glad you liked it, sorry for the ratburger I didn't know" Takuya apologize taking a a gulp from his vodka

"it's okay, what is this stew anyway?" Zoe asked to Takuya who was thinking in something less gross to say

"it's pork stew" Kouichi answered before Takuya could say anything

"oh I see it's delicious" Zoe say taking another sip, Takuya looked at Kouichi with a relieved expression, suddenly three dark figures entered the restaurant, it was a woman dressed in a black dress, her skin looked like it was rotted, besides how she looked ,her eyes were very normal, emerald green eyes like Zoe's, the other people were dressed in the same manner but their face were covered with metal plate masks resembling the face of womens in despair, the three of them approached to Takuya's table and the woman take a seat next to him.

"ah Lady Grim, to which I owe this honorable visit?" Takuya said as the woman who he addressed as Lady Grim sit next to him and looked to Zoe and Tommy

"stop the formalities Kanbara we need to talk" the voice of Lady Grim was raspy yet girlish

" then lets talk" Takuya said

"alone" Lady Grim pointed with her eyes to Takuya's companions, Takuya looked at Kouichi and he nodded in agreement

"Zoe, Tommy come with me, we need to leave them for now" Kouichi said while he sat up from the table

"but why?" Tommy

"no time to explain, come with me" Kouichi

"Takuya will be okay?" Zoe asked to Kouichi who was standing next to her waiting for her to come with him

"yeah don't worry about him, please come with me now"Kouichi said and the three get out of the restaurant

"well what do you need?" Takuya said taking a sip of the leftover stew

"before I said why I have come, tell me something, who was that boy but more importantly who was that girl?" the ghoul demanded, her raspy voice sound upset

"she? Her name is Carla I found her along with her little brother Tommy in a old town near the canyon" Takuya lied he didn't know why, it was a hunch like he need to protect her

"I see, they live with you know?" Lady Grim didn't bought it, with 200 years of living she knows when a man was lying, but she play along with Takuya

"they don't have anywhere else to go, so I suppose they live with me for now" Takuya

"I see, that will be enough for now, the reason I'm here now is to bring you bad news" Lady Grim said and one of her companions hand her a map "see this place? It's an old scrapyard it was abandoned but a couple of days ago a lot of movement takes place, I send a scout to see what's happening, looks like it's another slave camp"

"why are you telling me this?" Takuya asked

"because one, I know you hate the slavers and two the council doesn't give a shit what the hell happens out of the city but I do" Lady grim said

"why you haven't send your people then?" Takuya

"I can't do that I would be expelled from the council and I need that position...and you need that suite" Lady Grim said as she light up a cigarette

"are you blackmailing me?" Takuya asked

"no, well somehow it is like that, but don't worry you'll be rewarded" Lady Grim say taking a gulp from Takuya's vodka

"what kind of reward?" Takuya

"that's a secret honey, get prepared tonight you'll be provided with some equipment, just free all the people and please try to capture one of the slavers, I'm sure those bastards have a great organization somewhere I want to know where" the flesh rotten woman said

"okay I'll bring you a slaver" Takuya

"do it Kanbara try to control yourself this time, I want an alive slaver I don't want a pile of dead corpses like the last time!" the ghoul woman spatted

"okay relax I'll do it but I don't promise anything, how many bad guys are?" the brunette said standing up from his table ready to leave the place

"only thirty five"Lady Grim replied

"only thirty five!? You nuts!? I only have two mens at my disposal can you give me at least other two?" Takuya

"no I've already told you I can't but, I can give you this" the cryptic woman handled a strange syringe. It was big, more wide than an adult's hand

"what is this?" Takuya inspected the strange drug

"something of the old government, use when you're in trouble it'll increase your combat potential, use it wisely" the ghoul warned

"I don't think I'll need it but thanks I guess" the young scavenger put the drug in his pocket

"remember, free the slaves, take at least one prisoner, kill the rest and more importantly watch yourself I don't want to make you a funeral" Lady Grim takes Takuya's face and gives him a small kiss on his cheek, near his lips although it was disgusting to the view of the other people in the restaurant Takuya didn't move neither makes any expression "by my dear" with that the female ghoul left the place

_meanwhile in Takuya's place_

"tell me Kouichi who was that woman?" Zoe asked to the smart twin

"she is Lady Grim" Kouichi answered

"she's the one who give you this wonderful place?" Tommy said

"yes but...I'll take this opportunity of Takuya's absence to tell you this, but I think that woman is in love with him" Kouichi said

"what!? How is that possible? It's gross I mean-" Zoe was getting somehow angry

"now now, calm down I don't think Takuya shares the same feeling with her, but that's why we never asked why we have this place for doing nothing, we prefer not to know" Kouichi said and the doors of the suite open and Takuya enters the room with a worried look

"something wrong Takuya?" Zoe asked the brunette

"I think there's no use for hiding you this, that woman was Lady Grim and I'm afraid we have work tonight" Takuya

"what kind of work man?" Kouichi asked

"liberation of slaves in the scrapyard near the city" Takuya said showing the map that Lady Grim give him

"but why us?" Kouichi made another question

"long story short, if we want to keep living here we must do it" Takuya making his way to Kouji's room

weird or better said nasty noises could be heard from the raven haired room, Takuya stood there for few seconds thinking if he should enter or wait a little more, he looked at clock in the wall and shook his head, he wait a little more and it appeared that Kouji will not finish anytime soon, so Takuya decided to kick the door which caused to Kouji and the too hookers to jump of the bed

"what the fuck are you doing man!?" Kouji asked not caring for covering his parts

"we got work to do, get dressed, NOW" Takuya, looked at the two womans "get the hell out of here or I'll kill you here and now" the brunette said as he pulled out his magnum, the hookers quickly picked their clothes and run for their lives, Kouji for the other hand was putting his pants on muttering things about Takuya, after a few minutes everyone was ready, but Takuya notice that Zoe have taken her shotgun

"are you sure you want to come it can be dangerous" Takuya said

"I know but...If you three die..." Zoe said looking to the floor

"hey it's okay if you come but try to avoid any unnecessary danger okay?" Takuya

"I'll do my best to aid you" Zoe said smiling now that Takuya gave her the okay to come she was sure he'll would try to convince her not to go

"what about me? Can I go too?" the thin boy asked, smiling hoping for a yes unfortunately for him...

"no" Takuya give him a plain no

"why not!?" Tommy asked angry

"because you are too young for this, maybe in a couple of years" Takuya

"but what I'm supposed to do until you got back here?" Tommy asked sitting on a couch, Takuya think for a moment, he don't want to leave the kid alone either, then an idea pop up in his head

"Kouichi do you think your girlfriend can come and take care of Tommy?" Takuya asked

"what girlfriend? I don't have any" Kouichi replied raising an eyebrow

"what? Yuuko isn't your girlfriend?" Takuya asked surprised

"she's only a friend that's all" Kouichi said hiding his face knowing it was red

"well can you call her at least?" Takuya asked taking the hotel phone, the phones doesn't work to call any other place but works perfectly to call any room inside the New York

"yes I think I can do that" Kouichi take the phone "yeah with Yuuko Matsuda please" he tell to the operator

"hello?" a girly voice said

"eh...he-hello Yuuko it's me...K-K-Kouichi" his voice was trembling

"oh Kouichi-kun! How are you? It's been a while since the last time you called me! What are you doing how is everybody? What y-" Yuuko was interrupted by Kouichi

"can I ask you a favor?" Kouichi said regretting that he called her

"but of course Kouichi anything for the best person in the world!" Yuuko said with in a joyful tone

"c-c-can you come to my place it is better if I explain it here" Kouichi said

"WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA yes! Kouichi-kun invited me to his place I'm so happy" although she wasn't talking to the speaker directly she can be heard by everyone in Takuya's suite "I'll be there in two minutes!" with that she hung up the phone

"that's a crazy bitch you have there" Kouji tease his brother

"shut the fuck up, imbecile she's not a bitch!" Kouichi grabbed his brother by the neck of his shirt

"see, you like her bro" Kouji said with smirking to his brother who was blushing and release him, suddenly someone was knocking the door, it was Yuuko, a beautiful girl of the same age of Kouichi, her skin was white like the cherry blossoms, her eyes were blue as the ocean, her dark hair was so long that almost touched her knees of her slender figure, as for clothes she was wearing a red kimono with hanya mask all over it, Kouichi opened the doors, as soon as she saw him, she jumped on him and Kouichi catches her, or else she would fall

"oh Kouichi-kun what can I do for you?" Yuuko said cuddling on his chest, making Kouichi paralyze incapable for speaking so Takuya spoke

"hello Yuuko how are you?" Takuya approached to the incredible happy girl

"oh Takuya-san I'm fine, now I'm here with Kouichi-kun" Yuuko said sticking more to Kouichi's chest

"well the reason why we called you it's because we need you to take care of this boy for tonight" Takuya pointed at Tommy who was in the couch wit his arms crossed

"for Kouichi-kun I'll do everything" Yuuko agreed getting off Kouichi who was still paralyzed and red

"good to know that, we're gonna kill some bad guys tonight, don't worry I'll get this man healthy and safe before you know it" Takuya said giving a few pats on Kouichi's back, Takuya leaned to Tommy and lifted his hat, the boy was about to cry

"Tommy, are you okay buddy?" Takuya asked

"I...I lost my family a week ago...now you leave too, ever if I only know you for a little while...I don't wanna lose you too!" the boy begin to cry and hug Takuya very firmly trying not to let him go

"it's okay Tommy, we'll be back I promise but you need to promise me you'll be a good boy with Yuuko okay?" Takuya grab Tommy by his shoulders then clean his tears with a rag that was in his pocket, the boy nodded and released Takuya from his grip.

"it's all yours Yuuko, we need to go now, everyone ready?" Takuya asked

"yes!" everyone said in unison

"then lets kick some slaver asses!" Takuya said and everybody followed him out of the building, meanwhile Yuuko and Tommy were in the living room.

"so...Tommy what do you want to do?" Yuuko asked smiling at the boy

"I don't know I'm new here" Tommy

"really!? Then I need to show you the city!" Yuuko take the boy by the hand and exited the room

"wait Takuya said we must remain in the room" Tommy said trying to stop Yuuko

"noooo, Takuya-san said : we need you to take care of this boy tonight, so as long you're with me I'm taking care of you even if we're not in their home" Yuuko replied dragging the boy and laughing like a maniac

"oh boy, in what trouble I am now?" Tommy thought

**okay! That was the end of this chapter, there wasn't any action at all neither blood but I want to introduce you my OC Yuuko "brave girl" or "tender girl" not really sure but I'll stick with brave and she's the only one who will be using those honorific stuff like "kun" "san" etc, and yes she's crazy for Kouichi, the next chapter that I hope it comes soon will be get some action, and yes Lady Grim a ghoul or Zombie as you want to call it (but not a real zombie just look like one) kissed Takuya "WAKALA" (it's like ugh gross or Eww) see ya next time people review please that would make me happy you don't want a sad Jester isn't**


	8. the inner beast

**A/N:Hello people....nothing interesting to say so here's the next chapter, read it while I'll try to light up this stupid zippo _ I need fire goddammit!  
**

**chapter 8: the inner beast**

it was midnight already, Takuya and company were only at 500 meters from the scrapyard, the darkness conceal their presence to the gate guards, they decided to try a different way to free the slaves instead of just go and fight their way to the cages, as Kouji wants, Zoe suggested a method less violent at first, a disguise, one of them would be a prisoner and the other would try to sell him, the prisoner would be Takuya with his cybernetic arm it would be easy to break free from any cage, they'll agree with Zoe's plan, slavers usually buys other slaves to re-sell them at higher price so Takuya fake to be a prisoner while Kouji takes him to the gate and negotiate a deal, while Kouichi and Zoe wait with sniper rifles in case something goes wrong.

"have you ever fired a rifle?" Kouichi asked Zoe but knew it was a stupid question he now she doesn't

"not really but it can be that difficult, just aiming with the scope and fire isn't?" the blond say making it look easy

"technically yes but the recoil of the rifle can hurt your face...a lot, try to aim to the head of the guard with the machinegun" Kouichi instructed

"it's more difficult than I thought, the scope keeps bouncing no matter how I try to hold it with my hands" Zoe said

"it's because you're kneeling, try to prone like me, lie on your belly with your legs spread out, your feet arch down partly embedded in the ground and the rifle tight in your shoulder, this position is the more stable as to have the recoil be absorbed through your body, this will cut the recoil enough to give you better accuracy" Kouichi said and Zoe do exactly what he said

"the scope's still bouncing but very little" Zoe

"when you're ready to shoot try to hold your breath a bit and always no matter what happen, if you're sniping you must remain calm at all times, don't let the pressure break your concentration, if you lose your target or the enemy finds where we're hiding we must change the place" Kouichi keep giving sniping lessons, Takuya and Kouji at ten meters from the gate when one of the guards stop them

"halt!" a man with a mohawk hair style yelled

"what do you want here?" a bald one said

"relax guys, I was told that I can sell you people here" Kouji said kicking Takuya's ass to make it look real

"who told you that scum?" the mohawk guy asked reading his gun

"I don't know a guy I found in the wastelands, he told me there's a new slave camp and give this direction" Kouji kicked Takuya again this time far enough to reach both of the guards feet

"ouch fucking slaver" Takuya muttered standing on his knees

"what the fuck you said!? I'll teach you now fucker" Kouji aproched Takuya to fake a beating but the bald guy who has a machinegun stopped him

"that's bullshit! No one knows about this place!" the bald one said "you will tell me who send you before I kill you!" with that Takuya made a signal with his hands to Kouichi and Zoe

"hey easy man I don't want any trouble" Kouji said looking for a knife in his waist

"I will kill you! Mother fuck-" the guy with mohawk was interrupted by a shot on his head, his eyeballs fly like birds, pieces of his skull and brain exploded, while the body falls Kouji slit the throat of the second guy and Takuya break his neck, a third guy appeared ready to shoot at them but it was killed by Zoe's rifle, a clean head shot between the eyes making a big hole in the back of the head

"those guys don't bought it we need to be quick before someone notice" Takuya said breaking his fake handcuffs, another guy spotted them and activated an alarm, a second later it was killed by both of the snipers, the spot him too late to stop him from activating the alarm, Takuya and Kouji were fighting their way to the cages.

"dammit, this locks are activated somewhere else" Kouji said trying to open the cages were the slaves where, for strange reason the cages were covered with cloth and it was impossible to see trough them

"electrical cages? Fuck just great, quick we need to find where the switch is" Takuya saw a man running to a building "there it must be one of those slavers, let's make him tell us how we open those cages" they followed him but the door was closed

"shit now what the hell we're gonna do?!" Takuya said stroking his hair

"how the hell I know!? Open the god dammed door fucker!" Kouji , kick the door but it won't move, then one of the window's curtain opened, a man was behind it, it looks like he was in his fifties but an evil smirk in his face suggested he was planning something

"you open the door if you want to live" Takuya slammed the big and wide window, but notice it was very resistant

"don't think so kid" the old man mocked, Kouji shot to the window but this one don't suffer any scratch despite he fired a shotgun at three feet away from the window

"bullet-proof glass!? Bastard!" Kouji spit in the window

"I'll let my pets play with you, I don't know or care why are you here but no one kills my men" the old man then pressed a button in the wall, all the cages were opened but what came out of them it wasn't slaves, what came out from them were ghouls, feral ghouls to be exact, flesh rotten beings with an only thing in their minds, feed, that's why people sometimes call them zombies but this could be killed like any other thing, Takuya and Kouji were back to back, dozens of ghouls were surrounding them

"right now your big fucking gun will be a good aid" Takuya said to the raven haired man

"I know..." he replied

"too bad you leave it at home" Takuya said checking the ammo of his machine gun and magnum

"I know..." Kouji replied again

"this gonna hurt" Takuya said looking for any exit

"I know...sorry for staring to Zoe's ass by the way" Kouji said reading to fire his shotgun

"I knew it but I can't say I'm a saint either I looked at her ass too" Takuya smirked and both of them laugh, the ghouls attacked them and they began to shoot, far from there Kouichi and Zoe tried to help them but they feared they can shoot Kouji or Takuya.

"what do we do Kouichi?" Zoe asked trying to get a target but Takuya and Kouji were moving around to not get swarmed by the ghouls

"I don't know, shit stop moving around assholes!" Kouichi said shooting to some ghouls

"we must do something!" Zoe said worried about Takuya

"they can handle it as long they have bullets, I got an idea but how much you know about explosives?" Kouichi asked her making his way to the humvee

"I don't know where I learned it but I know a lot" Zoe said unsure of what was the intentions of Kouichi

_meanwhile in new vegas_

Yuuko and Tommy were walking or better said Yuuko was walking while Tommy was being dragged by his arm.

"ouch miss Yuuko can you stop? We were walking by two hours now!" Tommy complained

"awww you're so cute when you complain Tommy-kun, don't worry we're already here" Yuuko said pointing to a big pyramid, a lot of people were gathering to enter, most of them were men

"wow what is that place?" Tommy said impressed by the size of the building

"it's The Luxor, used to be a hotel and casino but now it's something much better!" Yuuko said paying just one ticket

"I have to pay my own ticket?" Tommy said afraid, checking his pockets

"of course not! Kids enter for free" the girl in the red kimono said

when they entered more people where inside, bleachers covered the once full of gambling tables casino people cheering, yelling insults to the center of the pyramid, Yuuko and Tommy take a seat a couple behind the front row, from there Tommy could see everything, now he could see what the people where yelling at, in the center of the luxor, some sort of arena or old Rome coliseum, it had spikes to prevent anyone to escape from combat, eight men where fighting one were big, with a great mace of various things, the other seven were fighting him, all of them with swords or knifes even fire axes.

"this place is an arena!?" Tommy said watching with great excitement the battle

"not just an arena is _the bloody dome _people come here to settle down their issues without putting in any danger the other citizens, other just do it for fun or money" Yuuko explained

"that big guy is gonna lose, one to seven" Tommy still watch the fight

"don't think so, maybe he is in disadvantage in numbers but those guys doesn't seem to even know what the hell they're doing" Yuuko remained calm, her cheerful personality seem to fade away while watching people fighting, the big guy takes three of his attackers with only a swing of his enormous mace, the other four were frightened, the big guy take one of them by the leg and throw it to the spikes at the sides of the arena, impaling him, the rest try to attack him but were easily killed by another swing of the mace, spreading their organs and limbs trough the place, the people cheer him in unison even Tommy did it but Yuuko doesn't seemed surprised

"pussy!" she yelled, everybody in the luxor turn their head to see the foolish person who yelled that

"who said that!?" the big man said looking for someone to answer him

"I did it, pussy!" Yuuko replied standing in her seat to everyone saw her

"wanna fight me bitch? You wanna die so early? You couldn't take fly" the big man mocked

"wanna bet?" Yuuko jumped down to the arena, Tommy's eyes widened "what the hell is she doing"? He thought

"so the little girl was talking seriously, I don't have problem with that" the big man once again teased

"talk less and get ready to fight bitch!" Yuuko pulled out a Katana from her kimono, she doesn't unsheathed it but she was preparing to strike

"I fought seven men at the same time and you think you can kill me with a tiny sword like that!?" the big man laugh like a thunder, Tommy was nervous he can't do something but watch

"you'll eat those words when I cut your head clean off..." Yuuko's eyes darkened and she take a battle position still without unsheathing her sword, the big man doesn't seem to like Yuuko's fearless attitude and decided to smash her to the ground, his mace made contact with the ground but Yuuko wasn't there anymore, she was behind him, she was sheathing her sword like she just draw it a moment ago, while the man tried to pull his mace this one cut in two only leaving a metal pipe.

"what!? What the fuck you did to my mace!?" the big man growled

"I've take care of that useless weapon for you" Yuuko scoffed

"I will kill you and then I will rape your body!" The big man attacked the young woman but she jump to the same height as his head, then in mid-air she draw her sword and cut the head of the enormous man, it looked like a lighting just came through the neck of the man, he just stand still with his hand lifted like trying to grab Yuuko, the girl with the katana sheathed it and the man's head fall to her feet from his neck lots of blood poured and the body kneeled, Yuuko watch to the people on the bleachers, she smiled and made the peace symbol with her right hand "I win!" she yelled then returned to Tommy

"where did you learned that!?" Tommy asked surprised of Yuuko's skills with the sword

"family tradition" Yuuko answred

"can you teach me?" Tommy asked

"I don't know I'm not a very good teacher" Yuuko replied

"pleaaaaaase pleaaaaaase" Tommy said making some puppy eyes

"aww you look very cute of course I'll teach you" with that both of them leave the Luxor and returned to the New York

_back to Takuya and Kouji_

"I'm running out of ammo dude!" Kouji yelled firing more shotgun bullets at the ghoul army

"me too, my machine gun is depleted and my magnum only has 3 bullets left!" Takuya replied running away from the horde

"that bastard closed the gate from that office, we must find a high place where they have difficult to climb"Kouji suggested

"lets go to that crane over there" Takuya pointed

"I'll follow you" Kouji said blowing the head of another feral ghoul, they climbed the crane with haste with the hope of the ghouls can't reach them

"look Kouichi, they climbing that crane!" Zoe said

"they must be run out of ammo we must hurry" Kouichi place another explosive in the scrapyard gate

Takuya and Kouji where kicking the ghouls off the crane, it seemed that they can go all the night doing it but one of the ghouls take Takuya's leg and pulled him down to the ocean of mutated creatures

"Takuya!" both Kouji and Zoe screamed

"shit, get off me freaks!" Takuya punched and kicked out the hungry creatures but they overwhelmed him, they pinned him down trying to bite him, Takuya tried to think in what to do, Kouji doesn't have any gun with him to help him and it would be suicide to tried to help him bare handed, suddenly Takuya remember the strange syringe that Lady Grim give him, in the middle of the fight he took it and injected himself with it on the chest _it will increase your combat potential_ those words resonate in Takuya's mind while he injected, then all his muscles got toned, his brown eyes turned bloodshot his teeth grinding, suddenly the mountain of ghouls that where on to of him were scattered, with a growl Takuya throw a punch to the face of on the ghouls sending him like bowling ball to the pins, another tried to bite him but Takuya take its face with his right human hand and crushed the face of the creature

with such strength that the creature no longer had a head.

"what the fuck is happening?" Kouji thought as he watch the bloodshed takes place a few feet away from him, the bald man in the sealed room watch in horror how his puppets were killed easily by a berserker Takuya, when he tried to close the curtains Takuya turned his attention to him, grabbed a ghoul by the head and throw it to the bullet proof glass cracking it a little, with another growl Takuya lunged towards the glass and punched it several times, with each strike the glass began to crack more and more, the old man takes his golden pistol, Takuya finally break the glass and entered the room the old man didn't think it twice and shot Takuya in the chest six times unloading his gun, however Takuya don't seemed to feel any pain the holes made by the bullets healed very quickly almost instantly, the horrified man tried to get away but Takuya dug his left arm in the man's lower back taking his spine, the man was paralyzed in pain he felt how his life was fading away, then he felt Takuya bite his throat and rip his head, Takuya spit out some flesh and leave the body of the man, more ghouls tried to enter the room but Takuya crushed them all with his hands, suddenly an explosion opened the gate blowing away more ghouls, it was Zoe and Kouichi in the humvee shooting to the remnants of ghouls unaware of Takuya's recent behavior.

"quick guys get on the truck!" Kouichi yelled, Kouji get off the crane and rushed to his brother but as he pass next to Takuya he saw it as a threat and strike him in the chest sending him twenty meters away crashing on some dumpsters

"Takuya what's wrong with you!? That's my brother!" Kouichi yelled, Takuya approached to the truck, Kouichi get off the drivers seat

"what the fuck are you do-" Kouichi was interrupted by a punch on his stomach courtesy of Takuya, then he grabbed him the neck and slammed him against the door

"Takuya what are you doing!?" Zoe asked him, as she place a hand on his shoulder he let go an unconscious Kouichi and takes her instead

"T-Takuya why..." Zoe had difficult to breath, Takuya just pressed her hands more against her fragile neck

"y-you said you'll protect me" Zoe said some tears pouring from her like rivers, _you'll protect me_ those words penetrated in Takuya's mind like needles, he let her go then walk a few feet away and growled again slamming his head against the humvee again and again and again until blood came out from his forehead, he finally fell to his knees, his body returned to normal he was panting then Zoe came from behind and pressed her head against his back and her arms where around his

"I'm sorry" that what Takuya said before passing out

not very far form there a man in a black robe watched everything with a pair of binoculars

"the girl is with them" he said on a radio

"yes sir I'll return immediately" the man hop on a car and drive to New Vegas

**dun dun dun duuunnn WTF happened!? Who was that guy? is the twins alright? Did the big man with the mace learned to don't underestimate cute Japanese girl with katanas? And how Tommy's training will be? All of those question will NOT be answered never! Just kidding, damn what a long chapter more than 3000 words! Well I had read some stories with 7000 or more words per chapter (yeah very long) anyway I'm going to buy a new stone to my zippo please REVIEW that would make me happy and keep me out from drugs....well it's just make happy actually ^_^ any suggestions to DFN will be welcomed please PM me if you have any idea, later people**


End file.
